


Did not see that coming

by Keenir



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: ...by the latest episode (which felt rushed to me), Gen, Jossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2758631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Possibly the one line Adam will not permit Henry to cross.</p><p>
  <span class="small">been sitting on this one for a week at least...hoping it would improve as i went over and over it in my mind</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did not see that coming

"I'll be right back," Abe said, leaving the table to duck into the next room for some polysyllabic spice.

 _I said this was good, didn't I?_ "So, Henry?" Jo asked.

"Yes?" Henry asked.

"You said you had something to tell me?"  _Please don't be a proposal.  You're a great guy, Henry, but I'm still not ready to go there._

"Ah, yes.  There is the not so small matter of my history which, I feel, you should be aware of."

"If this is about you and Abe -"

"Abraham is my son," Henry informed her flatly.

"-or any of the women fawning over you inside of or outside of crime scenes," Jo finished her statement.  "That's a bit of a claim there, Henry," she said,  processing what he'd just said.

"That it is.  It began roughly two centuries ago -" and slapped at a sudden stinging on his neck, almost like a mosquito bite.  He frowned, and tried to sort his thoughts, thick and clay-like as they'd become.

"Henry?" Jo asked when he drooped into his plate of lasagna.  "ABE!" and called for an ambulance.

* * *

"Shoe's on the other foot now," Jo said with a smile as Henry woke up in a hospital bed.

 _Something not strong enough to kill...just enough to disable me to have me sent here,_ Henry noted.  "So it is," he agreed.

"Rain check on that story you were starting to tell me before you collapsed?" Jo asked.  "I just got called to another -"

"Of course," Henry said, just as the room's phone rang.

Jo answered it, then brought it over to Henry.  "For you," handing it to him.

"Henry Morgan," he said.

"I know," Adam said on the other end of the line.

"Did you do this?" Henry asked as Jo was leaving the room.

"Yes."

"I thought you said -"

"I wouldn't care, Henry, if you had revealed the nature of our nature to anyone else," Adam said, and then left a heavy pause. And Henry wasn't sure if it was just what had just happened that made Adam's next words sound more imposing, of greater severity... or not, "But I will not permit you to reveal it to my daughter."


End file.
